1. Field of the Invention
The present description relates generally to docking stations for mobile electronic devices, and in particular to methods and systems for docking and providing power mobile electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of conventional docking stations and mounts exist for mobile electronic devices. Often, the docking station requires that the mobile electronic device be carefully plugged in to a mating connector each time the mobile electronic device is docked. Lack of care during the docking process can lead to damage to the docking station or mobile electronic device. To prevent this damage, the docking station may be constructed with a cavity or well to receive the mobile electronic device. The cavity or well of the docking station may help prevent damage due to lack of care during docking but do not prevent long time wear and tear on the docking station and the mobile electronic device mating connectors.
Recently, both conductive and inductive mats have been developed such as the WildCharge conductive charging mat the PowerMat inductive charging mat. The conductive and inductive charging mats often require that the mobile electronic device be inserted in a sleeve. The WildCharge mat is much larger than the WildCharge sleeve and the mobile electronic device. The PowerMat uses a slight well to receive the mobile electronic device and to position the mobile electronic device properly while charging. Charging mats are intended to be used on a relatively flat and horizontal surface and the mobile electronic device is not easily used while charging. Existing inductive chargers have been developed for low power devices that require 1 amp or less of charging current. Mobile electronic devices such as the Apple iPad require up to 2.1 amp of charging current so existing charging mats can't be used to charge the iPad. Certain inductive charging stations require that the device being charged be at a fixed orientation.
Non-charging mounts for mobile electronic devices have also been developed that allow the mobile electronic device to be held and operated in multiple orientations. The mounts require a cable from an external charger be plugged in to the mobile electronic device to charge or maintain a charge during use. The use of a charging cable in this type of mount restricts the movement or position of the mobile electronic device and will create the possibility of wear or damage to the mobile electronic devices charging connector and charging cable.
Semi-permanent mounts with integrated charging have also been developed such as the iPort CM-IW2000 that allow mobile electronic devices such as the iPad to be wall mounted and remain fully charged. The CM-IW2000 holding the iPad remains fixed in one position or orientation that is determined at the time the mounting hole for the CM-IW2000 is cut in a wall. The CM-IW2000 utilizes magnets to firmly secure the iPad in the mount and was not designed to allow the iPad to be removed easily and used as a mobile device.